Eat Drink Man Woman
by JosephineLL
Summary: Movie and Dessert


Title: Eat, Drink, Man, Woman  
Author: Josephine  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance/Challenge  
Characters: T/S, C  
Summary: Movie and Dessert  
Notes: Challenge: Chef – Tease – Movie at The Linguistics Database  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the Trek dance hall; I like to call the steps once in awhile. 

---------

"Look at this." Hoshi peered over Elizabeth's shoulder. "Chef is preparing a special buffet after the movie next week." 

"What's the movie?" Liz scrolled down the PADD. 

"Ooo! Chocolàt!" Liz and Hoshi looked at each other, then back at the PADD. "'A wandering chocolate buffet will be served immedietly following the film.' That sounds wonderfull! Uh oh! 'Couples encouraged, reservations required'." Liz bit her lip. 

"Who are you going to ask?" Hoshi smiled at her friend. 

Liz straightened her back. " … Eddie." 

"From Engineering?!" Hoshi hooted, ducking as Liz tried to smack her. 

"Well then, who are you going to ask?" 

"Trip. We've been on five dates, and I still only get a chaste kiss on the cheek when he drops me off. That man won't know what hit him when I'm done." Both women fell silent as they imagined the possibilities that particular night held. 

---------- 

"What did Eddie say?" Hoshi cornered Liz a few days later. 

"And I quote: 'Yeah, sure, whatever'. I almost told him I changed my mind." 

"He was probably nervous." 

"I hope so. What did Trip say?" 

"About the same, only more polite. So what are you going to wear?" 

----------- 

"Are you ready, Hoshi? We're gonna be la …" Trip's voice trailed off as the door to her cabin slid open. He swallowed hard. Hoshi's figure was backlit; Trip could see the shape of her legs through the thin material of her dress. His eyes trailed up the curves of her body to the smile on her face. 

"Hosh?" he managed to force out. 

"Ready?" The smile grew wider. _You are so mine tonight, Mr. Tucker …_

Hoshi slipped her arm though Trip's as they walked down the corridor, making sure she kept her body in some kind of contact with his. They entered a recreation room that had been transformed into a cozy theater aimed toward couples. 

Hoshi lead a still dazed Trip to a small loveseat that was almost tucked into a corner. _Commencing phase two._ She snuggled up next to him. 

---------- 

"Did you like it?" Following the other couples down the corridor, Hoshi looked up at Trip. 

"Uh, yeah, sure. I think we're here." Trip quickly changed the subject, as he hadn't really been playing attention to the movie. He'd been … distracted. 

"It's beautiful!" Entering the darkened mess hall, they could see hundreds of fairy lights strung from the ceiling. Each small cloth-covered table had a lamp that cast a warm glow across the surface. 

_Now for phase three. Let's see how quickly you learn, Mr. Tucker._ "Where do you want to sit?" 

"Over here." 

**_Very_**_ nice, Mr. Tucker._ Trip led her to a table near the back, just within the shadows. 

"Where's the food?" Trip had barely spoken when a number of rolling carts came from the galley. "I guess this is what they mean by 'wandering'." 

"I like it. You don't have to get up." Hoshi looked with interest at the cart coming toward them. "Hi, Adam. What do you have?" 

"Hey Hoshi. I brought this over especially for you." Trip frowned at the crewman's familiar tone. 

"Ok, I'll bite. What is it?" 

"Fondue." 

"Wonderful!" Hoshi's face lit up and Trip was reminded how beautiful she was. 

"We have milk chocolate, but I saved you a dark." 

"Adam, you're the best." She turned to Trip. "Is dark ok with you? Trip?" 

"Yeah, it's fine." He leaned back as Adam lit the burner in the stand, and placed the pot over it. 

"Well kids, what would you like to accompany that? Strawberries?" 

"Yes." 

"Bread?" 

"Yes. Here, let me save you some time. That, that, that, and that." Adam laughed trying to keep up with her demands. 

"Anything else?" 

"How could there be?" muttered Trip, looking at their crowded table. 

Hoshi glared at him. "No thank you, Adam," she replied sweetly. 

"Have fun." He winked at Hoshi before moving to the next table. 

Picking up a forked tine, Hoshi placed a hulled strawberry on it. "Ready?" 

"I can't decide." She giggled at the frown on Trip's face. 

"Start on the left, and go clockwise." Trip speared a tangerine slice. "Have you ever done this before?" Hoshi swirled her strawberry in the warm chocolate, letting it drip back into the pot. 

"Never." 

"Make sure it's really on the tines, you don't want it to slip off." Trip watched as she took a bite of her berry. "Usually you only dip it in once, but since it's just the two of us …" Her hand poised over the pot. "You don't mind, do you?" 

Trip could only shake his head as Hoshi dunked the remaining strawberry and ate it all. 

"Mmm. That tastes so good. Are you going to try it?" She nodded at the tangerine. 

Trip looked down at it like he was wondering where it came from. Carefully, he dipped in it in, letting it drip like Hoshi had. 

"Go on, it won't bite." She watched as he ate the fruit, wondering if she'd be able to taste chocolate on his mouth tonight. "Good?" 

"Good." He smiled at her. 

They worked their way through most of the accompaniments, getting more of their favorites, lightly flirting with each other. _On to phase four …_

"You haven't tried the raspberries yet." Spearing a few, Hoshi gave them a thin coat of chocolate, holding them out for Trip. He ate them, never taking his eyes from her. Hoshi's temperature rose a few degrees. "Here's one I like." She dipped a strawberry in chocolate, then put a dollop of whipped cream on the end. When she would have given him just a bite, Trip put his hand over hers and took it all in, letting the tine slowly slide out of his mouth. 

"Ahem." 

Startled, Hoshi looked up to see Crewwoman Knoll holding a small bag. "The … item that Miss requested?" 

"Thank you Kelsie." With a wink, Kelsie walked off. 

"Shall we go?" Hoshi kept Trip talking on the way back, distracting him from the contents of the bag. Reaching her cabin, she looked up at him. _Phase five._ "Would you like to come in?" 

Trip stared at her a moment. Hoshi knew she had been rather blatant tonight, but sometimes you practically have to hit a guy over the head to make him see what was right in front of his nose. 

"Yes … I would." 

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Hoshi keyed open her door and led him in. The bag made a small sound when she placed it on her desk. 

"What did Knoll give you?" Trip came over to stand next to her. 

Hoshi reached in, pulling out a jar. "Chocolate sauce." 

Taking it from her, Trip looked at the dark brown liquid. "What are you going use it for?" 

"… food isn't the only thing that tastes good covered in chocolate." 

Trip gave her a sharp look. "Ms. Sato, are you trying to seduce me?" He unscrewed the lid to the jar. 

"Trying indicates a lack of success, Mr. Tucker." Hoshi fell silent as he dipped a finger in the sauce and spread some on her lip. She opened her mouth slightly and Trip slid his finger in, letting Hoshi suck off the chocolate. 

He bent forward to trail his tongue over her lip. "I'll let you know how it went in the morning." 


End file.
